Chemistry
by CombinedForces
Summary: What if the cast of The Vampire Diaries and the cast of Supernatural were all normal human beings stuck in high school? And what if there just happened to be a lot of romance going on? Summary sucks, but please R&R :D


**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters seen here from The Vampire Diaries and Supernatural.**

**Please bear with this, for at least the first chapter.**

**So, basically, everyone is human and in high school and human. :D**

Chapter One

"Hahaha, you're _sooo_ not funny," Caroline Forbes laughed and smiled at Stefan Salvatore, flicking her hair. She'd been doing that all night, flirting with him so obviously it was like she was hanging a huge sign around her neck saying "Stefan! I'm desperate to go out with you!" Elena Gilbert had seen it for long enough, and was seriously sick of it.

"Hello Caroline," Elena said coldly as she marched through the crowd of people at the school that night to reach her friend and boyfriend. There was a football game going on, and the Mystic Falls team had just won _again_, thanks to the amazingly talented team they had.

"Elena, hey," Caroline said warily, sensing her anger and backing off a little bit.

"Hey, Stefan. You wanna get out of here, maybe go back to my place?" Elena offered, smiling brightly. Anything to just get Stefan away from Caroline.

"Actually I was just asking Stefan if-" Caroline was cut short by Stefan immediately answering Elena:

"Totally," Stefan grinned and kissed Elena lightly on the lips, as Caroline's face grew redder and redder.

"Good," Elena smiled playfully as she dragged Stefan by the hand away. He willingly followed her with a little grin on his face.

Caroline glared after them. The head cheerleader and the captain of the football team - what a cliché.

Caroline, now alone, scanned the crowd, hoping to see Bonnie Bennett, the third member in their trio along with herself and Elena. Sure enough, there she was, talking to Dean Winchester, another member of the football team. One of the best.

"Hey guys!" Caroline greeted them as she walked over. She wiggled her pompoms about in the air. "Great win tonight, right? Congratulations Dean!"

"Hey Care," Bonnie said, smiling at her fellow cheerleader and friend.

"Hey, thanks, Blondie," Dean grinned and took a sip of his coca-cola. Caroline had about a million different nicknames, and everybody called her a different one. It got confusing when someone called you in the corridor and because they shout "Barbie" you forget you're also called that, so you completely ignore them.

"So, what's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I'm just about to head off, I have to go meet Sam for our study session," Bonnie said, shrugging her bag over her shoulder and adjusting her top. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Dean and Caroline said to her as she left.

"I still don't get why she studies with my geek little brother," Dean said, shaking his head as if he really couldn't comprehend why _anyone_ would hang out with Sam Winchester, the youngest Winchester.

"Maybe if you did it once in a while, you wouldn't be getting a D+ in physics," Caroline told him, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't need physics. I'm passing Chemistry, and they're basically the same thing, right?" Dean asked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, have you seen Elena?" Damon Salvatore, another hot guy on the football team approached them.

"Um, yeah, she just left with Stefan," Caroline told him, feeling sorry for Damon. He was totally in love with his brother's girlfriend, a.k.a. Elena.

"Damn it," Damon said, glaring at the ground.

"C'mon, dude, she's not worth it," Dean said. Damon turned his icy glare to Dean.

"I'm the one that decides that," Damon snapped. "And I decide that she's worth it. She's definitely worth it."

"Fine, sure," Dean backed off. "I'll see you guys later, I've gotta go check out the other cheerleaders."

"Bye," Caroline smiled as he left, but Damon just glared.

Dean walked through the crowds, looking for anyone he knew. Tyler was over by the other guys on the team, and Elena's brother Jeremy was over with the stoners. He chose to go see Tyler.

As he started to go over to them, he bumped into someone. He instinctively caught the stumbling girl and glanced down at her.

"Elena?" Dean asked. "I thought you left with Stefan earlier?"

"Dean, it's been a year, and you still can't tell me apart from my twin?" the girl said.

"Sorry Katherine," Dean grinned. "But you and Elena _are_ identical."

"Yeah, yeah," Katherine smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Katherine walked away to go meet up with some of her other friends. Dean watched her go, and then went over to meet Tyler.

...

"No, see, it's a_ reduction_ reaction because it's _gaining_ electrons," Sam told Bonnie, pointing at the sheet of Redox reactions she had to answer questions on for Chemistry homework. They sort of had an agreement – Sam helped Bonnie with Chemistry and Bonnie helped Sam with his Art projects.

"That doesn't make any sense! Reduction doesn't equal gain!" Bonnie moaned, cradling her face in her hands.

Sam laughed. "It's Chemistry – it's not meant to make sense."

"Well, then, why don't we focus on your Art project then?" Bonnie suggested, walking over to Sam's easel. She felt his eyes on her and blushed.

Sam had had a major crush on Bonnie for months now, and Bonnie knew it, but didn't quite return those feelings. He was one of her best friends – how could she take it further with him and risk losing what they already had?

"So," Bonnie said. "You're working on a self portrait?"

Sam came over and stood beside her. "No," he said. "That's a picture of my Art partner, Ashley."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I see."

"It's terrible, right?" Sam grinned.

"Well, yes, but we can fix that," Bonnie said, picking up a paintbrush and handing it to Sam. "Now, her eyes should..."

...

"Sorry," a girl said as she and Damon bumped into each other. Damon's drink was knocked to the ground and the girl stumbled a bit.

"It's fine," Damon brushed the incident off and tried to place the girl's face. She was short, with long straight red hair and big brown eyes.

"No, no, let me get you another drink of... er... what was it?" she asked.

"It's fine, I'll get it," Damon said.

"Congratulations on your win by the way, Damon."

"Thanks," Damon smiled. "So... who are you?"

"I'm Roxxi," the girl said. "I sit next to you in Biology."

"Oh yeah," Damon said, realisation occurring in his mind. Roxxi was the quiet girl that sat next to him in Bio. She was smart, but he didn't know anything more about her. He didn't miss Roxxi's fleeting look of disappointment as he asked who she was.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Roxxi said flatly, and she walked away before Damon could even say goodbye.

...

"Stefan, Caroline was totally hitting on you tonight," Elena said, breaking off her kiss with Stefan, her long-term boyfriend.

"Oh come on, Elena, she was not. That's just... how Caroline _is_," Stefan shrugged.

"No it's not, Stefan," Elena said, pulling away to go sit on the couch. Stefan followed her. "She was flirting with you. I think she likes you."

"That's ridiculous!" Stefan cried. "She's just Caroline."

"God, Stefan, you're being so naive!" Elena cried. "If you're defending Caroline so much, why don't you just _be with her_!"

"Elena don't say that," Stefan protested. "You know I only love you."

"Then prove it. Show Caroline you're not interested," Elena said.

"Fine, I will," Stefan threw up his hands.

"Good!"

"Great!"

...

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked. He'd noticed a girl sitting over on the bleachers, alone. Dean thought she looked pretty upset. So he said goodbye to Tyler and went to sit next to her, even though he had no idea who she was. She was small, with long red hair, that was all Dean could tell.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," the girl smiled. "You're Dean, right? Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, that's right," Dean said. "And you are..."

"Roxxi James. Congratulations on your win, by the way," Roxxi said.

"Thanks," Dean smiled at her. "Can I get something for you to drink?"

"Thanks, but no," Roxxi smiled. "I gotta get going. But I'll see you around, Dean."

"See ya around," Dean grinned.

...

"Tyler, you were great in the game today," Caroline said.

"Thanks Caroline," Tyler smiled. "You were a great cheerleader too."

Caroline giggled and flicked her hair. "Why thank you."

"Hey, Caroline, you wanna back off?" a voice said from behind Caroline. She whirled around.

"I said, do you want to back off my boyfriend. Tyler is not interested in you," Katherine growled.

"Hey, I wasn't-" Caroline glanced at Katherine's eyes once and stopped talking. "I'd better go."

"You'd better," Katherine glared at her. Then she turned that glare to Tyler. "Stay away from her."

"C'mon, Kat, you know I'm not interested in her," Tyler wrapped his arms around Katherine.

"I should hope so," Katherine said. "Otherwise she'd better watch out."

**So guys, review if I should continue this! **


End file.
